


Long Term Love And Affection

by larrrystlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Zayn Malik, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Awkward Romance, Beta Niall Horan, Blow Jobs, Board Games, Body Worship, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insecure Louis, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Harry, Omega Louis, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Oral Sex, Protectiveness, Rimming, Romance, Scenting, Sexual Harassment, Smut, Top Harry, Top Louis Tomlinson, Top/Bottom Versatile Harry Styles, Top/Bottom Versatile Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Top/Bottom Versatile Louis Tomlinson, Virgin Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrrystlinson/pseuds/larrrystlinson
Summary: Louis has always known that he's attracted to other omegas and Harry is curious if he feels the same. So Louis agrees to help him figure it out.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54
Collections: Larry Larry Larry





	Long Term Love And Affection

I used to feel like a freak of nature. It’s not normal to feel like I do. But I got past my self-hatred a while ago. I’ve grown acquainted with the sharp pull in my stomach when I see another omega’s body. The way that I can’t get off with an alpha, but just a picture of an omega naked gets me hard. I spent a long time feeling awful and gross for it, but now I know I’m not alone.

I mean, I kind of am. But I at least have a friend or two who aren’t awful to me. 

“Lou!” My flatmate, Niall, pops out of his room and launches himself into my arms. I stumble back a bit but hold my ground. He’s a beta, but he acts more like an omega than I do. “Guess what!”

“What?” I put him down, standing back from his affectionate touches.

“We’ve got a new neighbor! And he’s cute!” He sing-songs the word cute, wiggling his eyebrows at me. He’s not interested in omegas, only alphas and betas, so I immediately assume I won’t be interested in this person.

“Very nice Niall.” He rolls his eyes.

“He’s an omega, dumbass. And he seems really sweet. I only spoke to him for a few minutes, but he seemed like he could possibly be like you. He seemed kinda off, y’know?”

I grit my teeth at his wording. I know he doesn’t mean it in a mean way, but he can be a bit ignorant when dealing with sexuality. Because he’s a beta, though, he’s a bit more accepting than some other people. He can’t quite understand the fact that I want to be with another omega. But he's able to sort of understand that we'll never fully be mated to whoever we end up with. We’ll never feel the bond that can happen between alpha and omega.

“So, Lou, are you gonna go talk to him?”

I roll my eyes again. “What am I gonna say? ‘Hi, nice to meet you, are you sexually attracted to me?’ Niall, I have no reason to talk to him right now.”

Niall stomps his foot and frowns condescendingly at me before lighting up. “I’ll bake cookies! And you can bring them over!”

So I sit at our island while he bakes, creating a delicious smelling tray of cookies. An hour later, he finishes and lets them cool, sitting down next to me.

“What’s his name?”

“You’ll have to ask him.” I can tell he knows, but he’s giving me more and more reasons to go speak to this boy.

“Why do you think he would be interested in me?”

“Why would anyone not be?” I laugh. “Seriously, though, Lou. You’re great. But I don’t know why I think he’s omega-sexual. I just have a feeling.”

I roll my eyes and chuckle. It’s such a Niall thing to claim “a feeling” is valid reasoning for anything.

“The cookies should be cooled off if you wanna bring them over now.”

“Okay.”

He looks me in the eyes, holding my upper arm so I stay in place. “Don’t be awkward. You’ve got this, okay?”

I sigh and nod. “Yeah, thanks. I’ll be back in a little bit.”

I walk across the hall to the apartment Niall claims is his and knock. The door opens and the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen is standing there. He smells incredible, too. He’s an inch or so taller than me but way skinnier. He’s got long flowing hair that’s brown and curly and shiny bright green eyes. I want to stare into them for the rest of eternity.

“Hi!” he says.

“Um, hi.” I throw up a hand like a wave. “I’m, uh, Louis.”

“I’m Harry.” His voice is sweet, like honey. Quite low and extremely sticky, in the sense that it draws you in and you can’t move away. You don’t want to.

“Hi. I, uh, wanted to give you…” I push the cookies forward and he smiles, taking the plate.

“Oh, thanks! I should bake you something, too. But I don’t have anything right now.” He frowns. “Sorry. But you can come in for a little if you’d like! I’d love to get to know my neighbor!”

I nod and he pulls me in, spinning around and entering his apartment. I follow him in and get immediately surrounded by his intoxicating scent. It’s hard to tell how long he’s been here, but I’d assume around a week by the state of the room.

It’s slightly messy from him just having moved in, but it’s cleaner than you’d expect. There are some boxes and a few half-built pieces of furniture, but otherwise, it looks quite lived in.

“Sorry, I don’t have much furniture yet. But we can sit on the couch! It’s put together enough to be stable.” That’s not a very comforting statement.

“If you want, I could help you set some stuff up. I’m home tomorrow and have nothing to do.” He nearly screams he’s so excited.

“Yes! That’d be lovely! Thank you so much, Louis!”

I smile at the ground, shoving my hands in my pockets. “Yeah, no problem.”

“Would you like something to drink? I’ve got milk, water, um… I could make coffee or tea? Or hot cocoa! How do you feel about hot chocolate?” I grin widely at his excitement. He’s so endearing.

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Awesome!” He claps a little and then gets to work making our drinks. I watch him, standing in the doorway as he shuffles around the small kitchen. He’s so beautiful. “So, what do you do for a living?”

I stare at his glowing face for a moment before I respond. The light in the kitchen’s hitting him just right, causing a halo effect around him and a perfect highlight on his bone structure. “Um, I’m a system’s analyst for the local school district. It’s kinda boring to most people, but I enjoy it. What do you do?”

“I’m a florist! A lot less desk job-y than what you do, but it pays the bills! I like it, too, so that helps. My mom actually runs a flower shop in my hometown. I moved out here to work in a different one ‘cause I want a little separation from that, y’know? Wanna prove I can actually do this and it isn’t just because my mom’s my boss.”

“Yeah, I get that. But you still have a good relationship with her?” I hope I’m not pressing too much, I’m just trying to make conversation. But he responds quickly, unbothered by what could be an invasive question.

“Oh, yeah. She’s very supportive of my decision. Proud even.” I feel a pang in my chest as he says that. I don’t talk to my parents anymore.

When I realized I was omega-sexual, I told them, thinking they would support me. But they didn’t. They told me they hated the thought of having an omega child that wasn’t with an alpha. Said they couldn’t bear being near someone so disgusting and I haven’t spoken to them since. Fuck them.

“How are your parents?” he asks.

“Oh, uh… I haven’t spoken to them in a few years, so I’m not sure.” His face falls and I turn away from him. I hate when people pity me. It stops when they find out what I am though. They stop caring once you’re no longer a person in their mind. And how could a freak like me be considered a person to them? It’s a fucked up ideology, but it’s truly how some people think about me.

“I’m so sorry.” He pulls me into a hug, shocking me a bit. He pulls back and looks me in the eyes, a sincere look of sadness there. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

I pull back from his arms, squaring my shoulders and looking at the wall instead of him. “No. It’s fine. It happened a long time ago and I’m over it now.”

“Okay. Well, I won’t pry.” His voice is quiet as he turns to finish making our hot chocolates. The kettle started whistling while I was getting emotional.

\-----

I've been helping Harry build all day and I'm exhausted. We've built a couch, an armchair, two tables, and are finishing up the chairs now. Lucky for me, he built his bed himself, so I don't need to help with that.

We finish up the chairs and I fall onto the couch, stretching my body out and my arms above my head. "We're done!"

He sits on the armchair, chuckling a little. "Yeah. Do you want to stay for dinner?"

I nod. "What do you have? Do you wanna just order something?"

"Yeah, let's get a pizza."

He goes into his bedroom and orders the food while I check my phone for the first time in hours.

I have one notification and it's from Niall, telling me good luck.

"Alright, the food should be here in, like, a half-hour to 45 minutes. I got half pepperoni/ half cheese 'cause I forgot to ask you what you want." He chuckles and rolls his eyes at himself.

"Okay. You honestly could've ordered anything and I would eat it. But that sounds good."

He smiles wide, his dimples cutting his face beautifully. "Awesome."

He sits on the couch, picking my head up and resting it on his lap. I don't question the action, happy to have any physical contact with him. He turns his TV on and starts clicking through the options, settling on an episode of How I Met Your Mother.

As the show begins, he starts running his hands through my hair, all gentle and sweet. I relax completely into his touch, letting myself drift off.

He gently wakes me by shaking me a little, whispering something about the pizza being here.

I sit up and wipe my mouth, finding that I've drooled a bit. I fix my hair a bit, sure that it's at least a little messed up.

We sit at the coffee table and eat. Harry supplies us with paper plates and napkins. When he sits next to me again, I take the lead on the whole physical contact front. I rest my head against his shoulder and start eating.

He hits play on the show I hadn't noticed was paused, jumping into the middle of an episode I've seen before. I fold my legs under me and settle into watching the screen.

\-----

Niall invited Harry over for dinner. He knows we’ve been hanging out but wants to rush things. If you can rush something that isn’t happening. Harry’s very much an alpha-sexual omega with no interest in someone of the same gender as him. I’m not even on his radar. But Niall sticks to his original “feeling” of Harry being into me. So he’s set up this dinner. I’m 95% sure he’s gonna bail halfway through so Harry and I have a “romantic” set up for just the two of us.

Even though I know it’s gonna happen, I’m still not ready for it.

He comes over for 6 and Niall already has the table set and food close to done. Even though I’m the omega, he’s the better cook between us.

I open the door for Harry and he comes in, sitting on the couch with me while Niall gets all of the food ready and plated.

“So, are you two dating?” Harry asks, his tone less upbeat than usual. Niall laughs, though, which makes Harry relax a little. His smile doesn’t return, but he isn’t frowning as hard.

“God, no. I’m not interested in omegas and Louis’ only attracted to them.” I’m laughing along until he outs me. I wasn’t ready for Harry to know that.

He’s looking at me with intrigued eyes, though, unbothered by what he’s heard. I still send Niall a glare. “Is that true, Louis? You’re only attracted to omegas?”

He doesn’t sound angry or disgusted, only genuinely curious. “Um… Yeah. I’m an OLO, an omega loving omega. I also use the term omega-sexual to describe myself.”

“Oh. That’s cool.”

“Dinner’s ready!” Niall shouts.

We all sit at the table, Harry between me and Niall at the circular table. Harry sends me a look every few seconds but I do my best to ignore it. I knew it was too good to be true that he’s accepting.

Niall’s phone starts ringing, obviously an alarm. But he makes it seem like it’s a phone call, picking it up and hitting dismiss as he starts talking to the turned-off phone.

“Oh, really? Yeah, I’ll be right there.” He puts the phone in his pocket quickly, making me roll my eyes. “Sorry, guys, I’ve gotta go. My friend needs me to go over their place for the night and help them out. Sorry, it’s an emergency. Please, enjoy the dinner still.”

Harry chuckles at Niall’s ridiculousness while I glare at him. He ignores both of us, leaving the apartment, probably to go out to a bar for the night. Harry shrugs his shoulders and starts eating. But I stare at the door for a while after, mouth open and eyes wide. What do I do? Harry and I have hung out alone a few times now, but it feels weird now that he knows I’m gay.

“So, Louis.” He shovels another bite in and swallows before finishing his sentence. “Are you dating anyone?”

“Uh, no. I’ve actually never met another OLO.” I force a chuckle. “Are you?”

He shakes his head, taking another bite. “I had a boyfriend for a while back home for a while, but he wanted to knot me. I wasn't interested in that. So we decided to go our separate ways.”

“Oh. You don’t like to be knotted? But don’t most omegas love it?”

“You of all people should understand not wanting to be with an alpha like that. You know, just because you’ve never met another OLO before doesn’t mean we don’t exist.” He says it so nonchalantly, taking another bite right after he puts information like that into the world. “Haven’t dated since the knot head, though. I was hoping that moving out here might introduce me to others like me. And it worked!” He gestures at me with a giant smile. “Maybe we could help each other find dates! It’s gotta be easier to find someone if there are two people looking!”

I bite back the frown aching to show itself. He’s interested in omegas but not me. I knew he wouldn’t want me. And now I’m stuck holding my self-hatred in until he leaves. It’s almost worse than if he were homophobic. I know from experience that that’s not true, but rejection hurts and I’m overdramatic.

“So, Louis, have you ever tried a dating app? I’m sure you’d easily find a match.”

I stare down at my close to untouched food. “I wanna find someone naturally. I want something I don’t have to search for, y’know?” I take a bite and swallow with barely any chewing. It hurts a little, but it’s a nice mini-distraction. “I’m also not really too hung up on the idea of finding a partner. I’ve kinda just accepted my fate of living alone with a bunch of cats or a dog or something once Niall settles down with someone.”

I chuckle, but it’s forced. That really is my fate. Growing old alone because I’m that unlikeable. I’ve never been worth anyone’s long term love and affection, so why would that suddenly change?

“I doubt that’s true, Lou. You seem absolutely lovely. Anyone would be lucky to have you as their omega.”

Then why don’t you want me, I want to say. But I don’t. I barely know this boy and he’s already driving me crazy. It doesn’t help that he’s insanely attractive and smells like a fruit salad. “Yeah, maybe.”

I shove a giant bite of food in my mouth, wanting nothing more than to finish this meal and get to bed. Fuck Niall for leaving.

“You look really nice tonight, just so you know. I think I forgot to mention it earlier.” I’m only wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a graphic t-shirt. I don’t look impressive or anything, but he seems to disagree. “Those jeans make you look incredible.”

I blush. Where are these compliments coming from? “Um. You look, uh, nice, too. I like your shirt.”

It’s true. If anyone else wore the floral button-up he’s sporting, I’d think they looked ridiculous. But he looks quite nice. “Thanks.”

He winks at me. He fucking winks. If anyone knows how to send mixed signals, it’s this bastard. “How did you like the food? Niall made it all from scratch.”

His dimples refuse to go away as he speaks, driving me mad. “It was delicious. I’m so glad you guys invited me over. It’s strange he left like that, answering that alarm like a phone call.”

He laughs and I chuckle along, quieter than him so I can hear the beautiful sound clearly. “I know, right? I think he’s trying to set us up, hahaha.”

His eyes go a little dark and his face becomes unreadable. “Would that bother you?”

“Would- If he were trying to set us up? Um…” He smiles wide.

“Don’t be embarrassed if you’d like that.” He bites his lower lip in thought, his smile fading. “I’m, uh, not really interested in anything serious at the moment, though. I’m sorta looking for friends with benefits at the moment.”

“Oh. Might I ask why?”

“Yeah, that’s a fair question.” He glances down at his empty plate. “I, uh. I’m not actually sure that I’m an OLO? I want to be with someone willing to be kind of an experiment of sorts? I’m not attracted to alphas, I know that. But I might be a BLO or asexual. I want to be able to figure that out without hurting someone’s feelings, I guess.”

It’s the first time I’ve seen him display any emotion other than pure joy in the week or so I’ve known him. “I guess that kind of makes sense. I don’t want something that’s purely for sex, though. I want an actual relationship.”

His excitement returns. “What if you help me figure out my sexuality and I’ll help you find a date?! It would be a perfect solution for both of us, wouldn’t it be?”

“Um… I don’t know.”

“Come on, it’d be great.”

“Well… I’m not sure. I’ve never even had sex before.”

He looks like his eyes might fall out of his face. “You’re a virgin?”

“Uh. Yeah. I am.” I take another bite of my food, slowly chewing. It’s the final bite, so I’ll have nothing to fidget with now.

“I would make your first time incredible.” I look up at him and see genuine compassion there. “I had a kind of sucky first time. I can make sure you don't have a bad experience!”

“Um…”

“How long do you think Niall will be out for?”

“Uh, I don’t know. Probably most of the night. I assume he went to the bar.” It confuses me for a second why he asked, but then I realize. “You want to have sex now?”

“Yeah. Why not? I’m horny and you’re a virgin so you’re definitely horny, too. Why not take advantage of the empty apartment? Or we could go to my place so we don’t have to worry about time.”

“Um…” Am I really about to agree to this? Yes, I am. Is this probably a bad decision? Yes, it is. “Okay.”

“Really? Awesome!” He stands up and walks over to me, sitting in my lap with a lack of hesitation that astounds me. “Now, before we really start,” he says, kissing my neck between each word. “I need to know. Do you want to top or bottom this time? I don’t mind either way. Just know that whatever we don’t do now we’ll do next time.”

“Oh, uh. I’ve always assumed I’d rather top. So I guess I wanna try that first?”

“Sounds good,” he purrs in my ear, grinding down on my semi. “Can’t wait to have you inside of me. Gonna make you feel so good.”

He bites at my bond spot, where I’ll never be mated, and nibbles on my ear. I moan out. I’ve never felt like this before. I’ve made out with one person before but they were an alpha and it was awful.

“Do you want me to eat you out or suck you off first? Or just get you in me?”

“Um… I wanna finger you open. And maybe eat you out a little? I don’t want anything from you right now. I don’t need to receive anything to get off.”

“Ooh. So you get off by getting me off?” I nod, my eyes glazing over as he pulls me towards the bedroom by my collar. “I can learn to live with that.”

He kisses me on the lips for the first time and I melt into the kiss. His lips feel like pillows against mine. Then he licks into my mouth, pressing his tongue in just long enough to encourage mine into his mouth. I take control of the kiss then. He mewls against me. Then he pulls back, breathless, and spins us around, shoving me onto the bed. He crawls on top of me, grinding down on me. I can smell his slick so well that I’m sure it must be a river down there. I'm just as wet. I've never been this turned on before.

He kisses me again before slipping off to the side and starts undressing. I pull my shirt off at the same time, starting to work on my pants as he finishes getting his clothing off. He yanks my pants off for me and licks stripes up and down my cock. I toss my head back and moan out, throwing my arm over my face.

“Oh, fuck. Haz. Harry. Stop, I’m gonna cum. Let me finger you open, wanna fuck you.”

"Can I sit on your face?” I nod rapidly and he straddles my neck before pushing his body forward.

He sits down and I lick into him as he starts rocking back and forth. My nose rubs against his taint and the back of his balls. My tongue works into him, getting as much of his slick in my mouth as I can. It tastes like he smells, like fruit.

He pulls himself off and I whine a little. "Gonna cum, need you to fuck me."

Before I’m able to respond, he sits back, pushing my cock inside of him. I let out a sharp hiss at the pleasure. He starts rocking back and forth, pleasure coursing through me with every movement. He moans like a porn star above me, every sound turning me on more and more.

“Oh, Louis! You feel so good! I am definitely an OLO… God, either that or you could make anyone feel good. If this is you doing nothing, I can’t imagine how good you trying feels.” I take that as permission to take control.

I pull him off of me, getting up and going around him. He presents himself for me, like I’m his alpha. I mount him and start thrusting in and out of him as fast as I can.

“Oh, fuck! I was right!” He stretches down, pressing his face into the mattress and pushing his arms out, like a cat. I put a hand in his hair, pulling lightly at first to test the waters. He moans loudly so I take that as an okay to pull harder.

He gets louder and louder, getting me closer and closer. I pull his hair one last time, this time even harder than before. This sends him over the edge, getting him to cum. He tightens around me and I have to stop myself from cumming right then and there, wanting to do one more thing before I finish. I lean my head down to his neck and bite lightly as if I’m mating him, not breaking the skin but leaving a mark. I allow that to send me over the edge, cumming inside of him.

I pull out as soon as I’m done, rolling to the side. He rolls onto his side as well, facing me. He looks so beautiful and fucked out. His cheeks are red and his eyes are glossy. There are a few tears in his eyes, from pleasure I assume, judging by the smile glued to his face. He’s panting, closing his eyes halfway from how exhausted he is.

“Lou… that was incredible. I have no fucking doubt in my mind that I’m an OLO. You just- God, I don’t think I’ve ever had such an incredible orgasm. I don’t know if I ever will again. Thank you.” He pulls me into a kiss. I allow him to kiss me, too tired to respond with much more than a push back into the peck.

“You were so good, too, Haz. You felt so good. I’m so glad you were my first time.”

We fall asleep like that, almost cuddling but not quite.

\-----

"Ni, I like him a lot." I'm laid on Niall's bed, complaining to him about my feelings. He's getting ready for work, dressing in all black to fit the dress code.

"I told you so!"

"But he only likes me for sex..."

"What if- now hear me out, 'cause maybe I'm crazy- you're overreacting. Let it happen. Get to know him in other ways and then see if you still like him. The least you can do is deal with the good sex for now!" He laughs a little, beginning to tie his tie.

Someone knocks on the door, so Niall goes and answers it. I lay on the bed for a few seconds longer, staying until I realize it's Harry talking to Niall.

I jump up and exit the room with my hands held together in the pocket of the sweater, trying to have a cool demeanor. Harry smiles widely at me when I enter the living room.

“Lou! How are you?”

“I’m good. Uh, how are you?” I sit down next to Niall, facing the chair Harry’s in.

“I’m good. I actually came over to see if you might like to come to my place for dinner tonight? I made too much food for just myself.” He looks at me and I swear he winks.

“I’d love to, but I’ve got work. I’m sure Louis would love to join you, though!” Niall slaps my thigh as he accepts the invitation for me, causing me to flinch.

“Oh, awesome! Come on, Lou. Let’s go eat, I don’t want it to get cold.”

I should’ve expected what comes next. As soon as we enter the apartment, he has me against the door, kissing me hard. I let a few moans slip past my lips as he starts sucking on my neck.

“Haz… Is there actually any food?”

“Not yet, I’ll make something once we’re done. Wanna ride you on the couch.”

“Oh!” He presses his palm into my crotch, making me moan out. “Okay, okay. Yeah, like the sound of that.”

“I’ll throw a pizza in the oven. Get undressed.”

He walks away, leaving no room to question him. I pull my clothes off quickly, throwing it to the ground in a hurry. Harry puts the oven on preheat and pulls his clothing off, getting fully naked by the time I enter the room.

I get on my knees behind him as he stands there, spreading his slightly slicked cheeks and giving it a long lick. His slick tastes as amazing as the rest of him, like strawberries. I drink as much as I can, filling my mouth with the fruity flavor.

“Oh, Lou,” he moans, clinging to the stove.

I start fingering him, pushing two in to start. I thrust them in and out, in and out. Then I add a third, pressing against his prostate by crooking my fingers every time I thrust my digits in.

“Lou, just fuck me already! Please!”

“Thought you wanted to ride me on the couch?” I ask with a smirk.

“Fuck that, I just want you inside of me now!”

I listen, standing up and pushing into his heat. “You’re so needy.”

I turn his face with my hand, kissing him. He arches his back against me and pushes against my pelvis with his ass.

I start pushing in and out of him, basking in his heat with every thrust. In, two, three, four, out. In, two, three, four, out.

“Lou, Lou, Lou,” he chants. I reach around and start jacking him off, but he slaps my hand away. “Wanna cum untouched.”

Oh. Oh, my God. That sends me over the edge, cumming inside of him. I stay inside for a moment, swiveling my hips slightly and rubbing against his prostate. This pushes him over the edge, along with the fact that I clamp down on his neck the same as last time.

“Oh, fuck, Louis. That was incredible.” I pull out of him as he says this, grabbing paper towels and starting to clean us up.

Once we’re both completely clean, he puts the pizza in the oven and we wait for it to finish.

“What’s your favorite color?” The question is so out of left-field, I have to take a second to give an answer.

“Um, red. Why? What’s yours?”

“I know so little about you, but we have a lot of sex. I feel like I should know more about you. My favorite’s blue.” I nod, getting what he means. “Your turn to ask a question. We’ll both answer it again.”

“Um, okay. Uh, how old are you? I’m 24.”

“I’m 22. Do your parents know you’re an OLO?”

“Yeah... They, uh, kind of kicked me out when I told them, though." I move on from the question quickly, not wanting to focus on it. "I’m assuming yours are unaware?”

“They know that I’m curious about it. I’ve been attracted to a few fellow omegas in the past, but never one as attractive as you.” He winks. “Plus, I hate the idea of being knotted. It just sounds awful. Not a turn on for me like my omega friends at home, y’know?”

“Yeah.” I decide I’ll answer the unspoken question of how we figured out our sexuality. “Um, I’ve never really liked alphas much. Even when I was younger, I always found the more masculine boys kind of revolting. I thought I didn’t like anyone for a while, but then I realized that wasn’t true. I mean, porn still got me off in high school! I just didn’t like imagining being the omega; I liked the thought of being the alpha.”

He nods, leaning in and giving me a kiss on the cheek. “Well, you can be my alpha any day.”

He mutters it directly against my ear, his voice deep and gravelly. The words send a shock through me, and if we hadn’t just had sex I would be hard again. “Fuck, Harry.”

Luckily, the timer beeps and he pulls the pizza out just as I start getting turned on again. He pulls the food out and I grab plates, excited to sit on the couch I helped him build and eat from the coffee table I built alone. It makes me feel like I could be his alpha when I think about things like that. I do so much for him, so many things alphas do for their omegas.

\-----

After a week of work, I make it to the weekend. I’m excited to sleep in, but that plan is foiled by Harry. He knocks on the door at seven in the morning. When I open the door, he’s standing there with a smile on his face and a picnic basket on his arm.

“Oh, I’m so glad you answered! Not that I wouldn’t be happy if Niall opened the door, but I’m here to get you.” He drifts off, still talking fast. Then he pulls himself together and claps as a way to show he’s ready to ask his question. “Do you wanna come with me to the park?”

“Oh, uh. I’m not really dressed for that.” I’m wearing sweatpants and nothing else, not appropriate to go out in.

“Then get changed! I’ll wait. I wanna hang out with you.”

“Um, okay. I’ll try to be as quick as I can.” I let him in and go to my room, throwing on a shirt and pulling off my pants to switch to jeans.

Once I’m done, I go back to the living room. He’s sat on the couch, scrolling through his phone. He bounces up once he sees I’m ready. He picks the basket back up and walks out of the room, leading the way out of the building and towards the park.

“So, why do you want me to go with you to the park?” I ask once we’re outside.

“Because Louis. I like you. Is that not clear?”

“I mean… I know you like me. I just don’t get why you’d wanna do anything with just me.”

He rolls his eyes, starting to cross the street. I follow along. “You’re way too incredible to be doubting yourself like this. No wonder no one’s dated you yet. You’ve got no self-confidence. I can help you with that, though, don’t you worry.”

I’m kind of boring. I don’t have much to offer to people. Even my job is boring. I sit at a desk and fix IT issues. But I’m good with that because I’m good at it. It comes easily to me. Unlike Harry, I don’t need attention to feel good. I’d rather give people attention than receive it. Not that there’s anything wrong with Harry’s personality. It’s just that we’re very different people and he might not consider that in his path to “helping” me.

“I think the first thing we should work on is how you walk. You’re always slouching and shoving your hands in your pockets. If you’d just stand up straight and look ahead of you, you’d give off a higher air of confidence.”

“Oh. I can try that.”

“That’s another thing. You’re always stuttering and beginning with “oh”s and “um”s and shit. Cut those out as much as you can. It makes you sound hesitant, unsure of yourself.”

“Okay.”

“Good. That’s all I’m gonna force on you today. Let’s go sit down!” He returns to his regular cheery self, pushing his sunglasses up and prancing off, setting the basket down onto an empty picnic table.

“Harry?”

“Yeah, love?”

The new nickname makes me blush. “Um, why are you helping me?”

“We’ve already talked about this.” He starts unpacking the basket. “I’m helping you because you’re helping me.”

“Oh. Okay.” He looks up to me.

He walks up to me and cups my cheek, looking directly in my eyes. “You know, you matter a lot to me. Even though we’ve only just met, you really do. I wouldn’t help just anyone and I wouldn’t let just anyone help me. I want you to know that. You’re special to me.”

I stare into his breathtakingly green eyes for a few moments too long, caught completely off guard by his sincerity. “I feel the same about you, Harry.”

He grins at me. “I’m glad.”

Then he shocks me. He walks over to me and leans into me, giving me a kiss on the lips. It takes me a moment to respond because, at first, I’m not only caught off guard, I’m worried about people who see. But after he goes on unaffected by the world, I kiss back. It’s as magical as the other time, maybe even more so since it’s not happening during sex.

He wraps his arms around my hips and I wrap mine around his neck. He smiles into the kiss and I shyly smile back. He takes the opportunity to lick into my mouth. I let it happen for only a few seconds, reality hitting me hard as some random Alpha yells at us.

“Hey, faggots! Why don’t you get the fuck out of here? We don’t like your kind.” I pull away from Harry, tears in my eyes. I haven’t had to deal with people like this in so long, I don’t know how to react other than with fear. But Harry doesn’t have the same reaction as me. He’s not scared. In fact, I’m pretty sure I’ve never seen someone angrier. His hands are in fists and his face is red. He’s holding himself back until the man speaks again, chuckling a bit. “Didn’t you hear me? Go away, you useless little pansies. Unless you’d like a real man to show you what a good time is?”

He loses it. I hold onto his arm so he doesn’t try to get physical, knowing that he’d just get hurt. “Fuck off, dickhead! It’s none of your business whether we want each other or not! It’s not your place to tell us whether or not we can be together!”

But we’re not together. I grip his shoulders, trying to turn him back to me slightly, but he doesn’t budge. There’s a small crowd gathering, some people murmuring to each other. “Harry, please just ignore him. Let’s just go home.”

“Lou-”

“Listen to your girlfriend, sissy. Leave!”

The man throws something at us and it takes us both a second to realize that it’s his drink. He spilled his drink all over Harry. I finally break a little. This is just like high school.

Before I told my parents I was into omegas, I told my friends. I trusted them. But they told as many people as they could, causing horrible things to be said to me. Then one day, I got invited to a party. I was so excited; I thought things were finally turning around for me. I showed up, though, and was instantly ambushed by the school bullies. They poured slushies all over me and then covered me in glitter. Told me I looked like a real fairy now.

I ran home and told my parents everything, thinking they’d be on my side. But they weren’t. They disowned me. And I’ve refused to let myself revisit those days until now.

“Come on, Harry.” I pull him away and we grab our stuff, walking away defeated.

“I’m sorry, Louis.” It’s merely a whisper, but I wrap my arm around him nonetheless, knowing his ego probably can’t handle more.

“For what? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t defend you like an alpha would. I know we’re not really together, but I’d really like to still be able to protect you.”

“Harry, you don’t owe me any of that nonsense. If I wanted an alpha who could “protect” me or whatever, I wouldn’t be an OLO. I’m not interested in that. Come on, now, let’s go clean you up.”

I march up the stairs, him walking like a wounded puppy behind me. We get to our floor and I drag him into my apartment. Niall’s at work right now, so we have the place to ourselves.

I sit him at the kitchen table, pulling the chairs out so that I can clean him up. Then I grab some paper towels, wetting them a little before going back over to him. I sit on the chair I had moved in front of him.

“Harry… Why’d you do it?”

“Do what?” I start unbuttoning his shirt, pulling the sticky material off to reveal an equally sticky tank top.

“Why’d you kiss me like that? Not only could that have turned out even worse, but we’re also not a couple. There’s no reason to kiss me at all, especially in public.” I peel the tank top off of him, a harder task than I expected. He helps a little, but whatever the drink was soaked him quite thoroughly.

“I kissed you because I wanted to, Lou. I knew other people might judge, but I figured it’d be worth it. And it was.” I start scrubbing his chest, wanting to make sure he’s clean. I’m as gentle as possible, lightly rubbing at the mess that asshole made. As I’m cleaning him, I find myself shocked at how well built he is. He’s quite muscular for such a skinny omega. I wipe the substance completely off with the wet paper towel and then grab a dry one.

I can’t help it. Once I’ve dried his chest off, the thick tension in the air drives me to kiss him. It’s a gentle kiss, one that I’m trying to use to send all of the feelings I have for him his way without telling him how I feel.

I get out of my seat and into his lap, cupping his face as I deepen the kiss. He places his hands on my hips to support me. I start grinding down on him, ready to lose my anal virginity to him the same way I’ve lost the others so far.

He stands and walks us to my room, tossing me on the bed and crawling over me. I don’t know when we got undressed, but before I can think, we’re both naked and hard against each other. I grind down against him, tossing my head back in a silent moan as his cock catches on my rim. He presses all the way in and I let out a cross between a moan and a scream.

“Oh, fuck, Lou. Feel so good, so tight.”

I can’t gather words so I just moan out, bucking against him. He gets the message, starting to thrust into me in a fast-paced rhythm. He gets tired out quickly, slowing down and holding my body to his. He licks at my neck and I arch into him.

“Lou, I’m gonna-”

“Cum! Inside me! Now!”

He whines out, releasing inside of me. I reach down and pull myself off, only stroking a few times before I cum, too. He pulls out and lays next to me, out of breath and sweaty.

I stand up and start cleaning us off, only needing to give his chest a light wipe since he didn’t get much on him.

I lie back down, cuddling into him, and pop a question that’s been put on my mind by what happened earlier.

“Why do you like me enough to risk kissing me in public but not enough to want more than sex with me?”

“I- You really think this is just sex at this point? Really?” He’s legitimately confused.

“I mean… Kind of. That’s how it seems at least. I mean, maybe not. I hadn’t put much thought into it and we never really said anything about it.”

“Lou, I really care about you. Like a lot. More than I’ve ever cared for anyone else. I know we need to have a real conversation, but for now, can we just settle with calling us more than friends? I don’t feel prepared to talk about how much more right now.”

I nod, curling into him. I push my face into his shoulder, nudging his neck with my nose.

“So, what did you think about bottoming?”

“It was alright, but my ass kinda stings and I didn’t love being dominated. I think I’d rather top from now on.”

Harry giggles. “I agree. I’d rather bottom. It’s exhausting to be thrusting. It’s like riding you, but without getting my prostate touched. But I do wanna top once in a while, so you better get used to a little bit of compromise.”

I chuckle and nod, looking up at him through my lashes and leaning up for a kiss. When I pull away, he stares at me with this unrecognizable passion. I kiss him again, a little longer this time, and then lie back, spooning him as we fall asleep.

\-----

I wake up to a mouth on my nether region. Harry’s sucking me off, really well. I buck into his mouth, one, two, three times. One of his hands fondles my balls, sending waves of bliss through me. Then I’m cumming. Right down his throat.

He pops off with a smile, crawling back up to be face to face with me, plopping down on top of me. It knocks the wind out of me, just slightly, but I wrap my arm around his waist.

“Do you want me to get you-” I don’t even finish my sentence, going to palm him and finding that he’s already cum. “Blowing me got you off?”

He hums, tucking his face under my chin. “Like the idea off making you feel good.”

“God. You’re such a good omega.”

“M’your omega.”

“You okay, Hazza? You seem a little off.”

“Just feel fuzzy.” He stretches out and then curls into a ball on top of me. “I’m hanging out with my friends later. Do you want to come with me? I want you to meet them.”

“Okay, baby.” I run my hand through his long hair, brushing it out of his face.

“Lou?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we be boyfriends?” I dig my fingertips into his scalp, massaging the area gently the way he likes.

“Yeah. I’d like that a lot.”

He looks up at me. “Really?! I’d like that, too.”

He sits up and I do, too. Then I give him a peck on the lips.

“I really like you, Harry. You make me so happy.”

He pecks me on the lips with a small smile. “I really like you, too.”

\-----

We go over to his apartment and sit in wait of his friends, a mated couple apparently. According to Harry, his friend Liam moved here a few years before him. I guess it’s why he decided to move here specifically. Liam met Zayn, his mate, a short time after living here and they instantly fell in love. That’s all I know about them. I hope they like me, ‘cause if not, Harry might ditch me. And I would hate for that to happen.

“They’re here!” Harry shouts as someone knocks on the door, jumping out from under my arm on the couch.

I sniff the air out of instinct, reeling back when I only catch the scent of an alpha. I know one of them is one, but I wasn’t ready for how strongly they would smell. They cover up the scent of their omega, for God’s sake!

I glue myself to Harry’s side, feeling oddly territorial. This friend’s mated, but something inside of me makes me feel the need to prove that he’s mine.

He opens the door and I still can’t tell which one of the men is the alpha. I glower for a moment, but the giant smile on the more muscular one makes me settle down. He looks reminiscent of a puppy. The other one is just as tall but a bit more wiry. Still well built, just less purely muscle.

“This is Liam, Lou, and his mate Zayn. Guys, this is my boyfriend Louis. Come on in. Dinner’s waiting for us at the table.”

“Okay. It’s nice to meet you, Louis. Harry’s told me quite a bit about you.”

“Oh, nice.” I glare a bit at Harry as I follow up that statement. “I wish he’d told me more about you. He sprung your visit on me this morning.”

Zayn smiles at this, leaning into me a bit. “This doofus did that to me this morning, too. I mean, I know who Harry is, but this morning he was suddenly like ‘We’ve got a dinner to go to tonight.’ Out of fucking nowhere. Not that I mind, Harry. I’m really excited to finally meet you.”

Since he’s leaned into me, I get a better opportunity to smell him. And he’s definitely an alpha. But I could’ve sworn Liam would be the alpha.

“Sorry, babe. I could’ve sworn I had told you before.”

That’s when it clicks with me. They’re both alphas. I’m surprised for a second, but that quickly blends into excitement. They’re just like Harry and I! Other than the fact that they’re alphas rather than omegas.

“Let’s go sit!” Harry says. We sit down at the table, Liam and Zayn on one side and me and Harry on the other. 

“So, Haz. When did you start dating omegas? Last I checked, you were looking forward to taking your first knot.” Liam’s words make me push my chair closer to Harry. He told me he was never interested in a knot.

“I wasn’t really. I just didn’t know it yet.” He laces his fingers in mine, leaning into my touch. “Besides, Louis has everything I could ever need or want.”

“But he doesn’t have a knot.” Liam’s starting to get on my nerves. I thought he’d be more understanding than this. Zayn seems to understand us more, though, as he steps in.

“Li, stop it. This is your friend. He doesn’t want a knothead the same way you don’t want an ass-leaker.” I take no offense to the derogatory term, knowing I’d use similarly rude terms to describe an alpha. I have nothing positive to say about them. They’re unattractive and overbearing and they smell bad.

“Sorry. I just don’t want you making any decisions you might regret,” Liam says. I shrink down, gripping Harry’s arm tightly. I’m that decision he thinks Harry will regret. I’m pretty sure Zayn elbows Liam or something because he lets out an “ow.”

“I’m not gonna regret being with Louis. I’m insanely glad to have him. He’s the first person to really care about me in the way I deserve. If you can’t accept that, you should just leave.”

“I’m just trying to look out for you!” Zayn and I stare at each other awkwardly, finding solace in the fact that we’re stuck watching this argument develop.

“I don’t need you to look out for me! I’m an adult, Liam! I might be an omega, but that doesn’t mean you have to hover over me like a parent!”

“Guys-” I try interjecting.

“Maybe if you didn’t act like such a child, I wouldn’t feel the need to watch over you so much!” Liam stands, Zayn staring up at him.

Then Harry stands. “I do not act like a child!”

“Yes, you do! And you let people take advantage of you so often! This kid could be doing just that, using you because you allow it!”

“Get out.” Harry’s voice gets low, rage simmering in his tone. “Get the fuck out.”

He points to the door harshly. Liam looks shocked that he’s so upset.

“I thought you of all people would be supportive of me. But no, you’ve been a complete ass.” He turns to Zayn. “It was really nice meeting you, Zayn. I’m so sorry that your mate is such a dick. I hope I can see you again. Have a good night you two. Come on, Lou. Let’s go lay down.”

I would complain about how we haven’t eaten yet, but I know it’s useless. Liam looks sad that he ruined the night, but Zayn consoles him, leading him out of the apartment.

Harry pulls me into the bedroom and pushes my head into his neck. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, babe. I’m not upset. I’m just sorry that your friend hurt your feelings.” I scent him, surrounding him with my scent so he’ll relax a little. “I think you should try to talk to him again soon, though. You both exploded so you don’t know for sure that you both actually feel that way. I don’t want you to lose a friend over a small argument.”

He softens in my arms, hugging me. “You’re right. Will you stay here tonight? I wanna cuddle.”

I nod. I pull my jeans off, deciding I’ll sleep in my boxers and a shirt. Harry pulls his pants and shirt off before lying down. I lay down with him, spooning him like always.

We fall asleep together, just like that. It’s the first time we’ve slept together without sex. It’s also the first time I realize I can really see a future for us. I can see a lifetime of going to bed early and falling asleep tangled together in exhaustion. I can see long nights staying up just talking. I can see happiness in our future.

\-----

When I wake up, the room is a lot hotter and the sun isn’t out. It’s dark, but I can tell that Harry’s up too, seemingly moving around a bit. And then I smell it.

He’s in heat.

“Harry?”

“Lou! Lou, need you… Need your cock, your body, want you. Please, please, please!” My eyes widen and I jump into action.

“Okay, Haz. Gonna help you, make you feel good.” I’ve never been around an omega in heat before, but I’m glad I get the chance to be now. The scent is overwhelming.

He always smells like fruit, but that scent is enhanced by the power of 10. I want to stick my face in his neck and never move. I want to live on top of him in this state.

I flip a light on and the sight in front of me makes me gasp. He’s stretched out on his bed, glistening with sweat and slick, his entire body glowing red. His face especially. He’s radiating heat. All in all, he looks incredible.

“Lou!” he whines. I listen, springing into action. I climb on top of him and start peppering kisses on his neck, pulling his legs around me.

He sits up against me before letting himself collapse onto me, his arms around my shoulders. The position allows him to sink down on my cock. I maneuver us around a bit and start fucking up into him.

“Oh, god, fuck, I love this, love you, love you, Lou,” he whimpers above me. My face is in his neck and his chin is resting on top of my head.

The words affect me quite a bit. We’ve never said I love you before, not that he means it right now. He’s deep in heat and probably just overwhelmed. But I wouldn’t mind if he did mean it.

“I love you, too, Harry.”

I pump myself into him a few more times and then cum inside him. He’s already cum a few moments ago, I assume around his declaration of love.

We sink down onto the bed and drift off, his heat sated for the moment.

\-----

“Lou!” I wake up to Harry cumming next to me.

“Hey, baby, I’m right here. You need my help?”

“Yes, yes, need your help…”

I wish I could help him more than I do, but I don’t have a knot. And that’s probably what he’s craving. That’s what I’ve been told other omegas crave, at least.

“Lou, want you! Now!”

I jump up, climbing on top of him. He opens his legs for me, using his heels to push me into him. The sensation is overwhelming as I thrust in. He’s deep in his heat now. The sheets are soaked and they just get wetter as I push in and out. “Haz!”

I feel myself starting to heat up and panic a little. What if I’m going into heat, too? It’s not due for another week or so, but being around Harry’s heat could trigger it. I’ve heard of ruts triggering heats and vice versa, so maybe heats can work like that, too.

I feel slick pooling out of my hole. Harry’s whines feel enhanced, needier. His scent is driving me crazy, filling my head with lust. He looks so good underneath me.

“Haz… I think I’m going into heat, too…” He whimpers, no words necessary as he claws at my back.

We meld together, a mess of limbs and panting as I fade into my heat with him. We allow our instinctual natures to take over, no longer thinking, only acting.

\-----

I clear up from my heat for a little while after what seems to have been a whole day. My heat must be going by even quicker than normal with Harry if that's true. Usually, I have two days of nothing on my mind but sex. Then, I clear up for a few hours and get myself food and water. Then another day or so goes by and I’m done with my heat.

I wonder if Harry’s heat is going by just as quickly, or if I really am not enough. I mean, I don't have a knot to give him. He's probably craving an alpha. Craving a larger body to cover his and fill him completely. Things I'll never be able to provide.

He’s asleep beside me, still a little warm but not as bad as before. He’s starting to either just have a break in the heat like me or finish his heat.

I curl into him, holding him close to me. His breathing is deep and calm. His heart beats under my ear, steady like a drum. I push my body even closer to him, surrounding myself with his scent.

He smells so good.

I get out of bed, walking like a primitive caveman, hands in front of me as I squat-walk around his room in search of clothing. I start with the clothing on the ground, piling a layer around the edge of the bed in a circular shape around Harry. Then, I open his drawers.

If I were level headed and not in a heat-haze, I wouldn’t be doing this. I wouldn’t be digging through my boyfriend’s clothing. I wouldn’t be completely invading his privacy. But I am in the middle of my heat. And I didn’t have the opportunity to do this beforehand like usual, so I feel off right now. This’ll help for the moment and I can explain myself later.

So I continue building a nest, leaving Harry in the middle as I surround him in clothing. It’s a quick and easy thing for me to do at this point. I’ve always been the type of omega to nest during or before a heat. I might not have many omega instincts, but the ones I do have are the most random ones. Like this.

I don’t think I’ve ever met another omega that nests. Not that I’ve ever asked. I don’t even hang out with many omegas, so I guess it’s possible that others do.

I’m halfway done when Harry moves, possibly going to stand up.

“No! Don’t move! Lay down.” Harry’s not awake enough yet to argue, it seems, and he just lays back down like I told him to.

“Lou?” I grunt in response, continuing the process of folding the laundry and placing it neatly in the row it belongs. “Honey, are you nesting?”

There’s a smile in his voice as he asks. It makes me feel slightly defensive. Is he mocking me? “Yes.”

He doesn’t laugh but I can’t see him well enough to know if he’s just hiding it. I finish building the nest and climb in, lying on top of Harry. “Don’t laugh at me.”

I shove my nose into his neck joint, scenting him. “I’m not, don’t worry. I think it’s really cute that you nest. I would’ve never pinned you as a nester. Honestly, I hadn’t really considered the idea that you even experience heats!”

I look up at him out of the corner of my eyes, glaring. “I’m an omega. I’m in heat. There’s your proof.”

He puts his hands in the air in defeat, laying them down around me. “I know.” He kisses the top of my head, making my inner omega jump for joy. “Thank you for helping me through mine, by the way. I don’t think I’ve had one that short for… Well, I don’t think I’ve ever had one that short!”

“Wait, really?” I feel so proud that I helped him that much.

“Yeah. You’re amazing. I already knew that and this was just more proof.”

I hum, curling myself into a ball on top of him. It shouldn’t be long before I’m full throttle in my heat. I can feel it preparing to consume me. I’m glad I have Harry here to help me like I helped him.

\-----

It’s been a week since my heat ended. It was the best heat I’ve ever experienced and the quickest one, too. Usually I go through them alone, so that probably made a huge difference. And then, of course, Harry being himself played a huge role in speeding up the process.

Tonight we’re trying out another double date. Once again, it’s with Liam and Zayn. But this time, we’re not hyped up on preheat pheromones. I just hope this won’t go as poorly as the last time.

“Hi, Li. Hi, Zayn,” Harry greets as he lets them in, a bit cold in his tone. I wave at them. Liam gives me a curt nod in response, but Zayn waves back with a warm smile.

I wrap my arm around Harry’s waist and he relaxes into my touch. He curves his back a little and leans his head on my shoulder. Zayn watches us closely, looking at me knowingly. I push my fingers slightly under Harry’s shirt, tapping my fingers against his skin and sending goosebumps through the area.

“Let’s sit down. I’ve already put dinner out,” Harry says. He and I sit next to each other and Liam and Zayn sit across from us.

We all start eating, silence invading the room. I hold Harry’s hand under the table. As we finish eating, the silence becomes more and more unignorable. Luckily, Zayn seems good at dealing with these types of situations.

“Alright. You two either need to go in the other room to hash it out or get over yourselves. It’s not just awkward for you and Harry, Liam. Louis and I would like to enjoy tonight as well.” He gives a pointed look at his mate, receiving a whimper from Liam. I’ve never seen an alpha shrink like that. It makes a little sense. I guess when you put an alpha with another alpha, their mate affects them differently.

I want to add that I’m with Zayn, but I’m sure that’ll make the situation worse. My being here is kind of the problem. I don’t want to frustrate Liam again. He looks like he might be about to crack and apologize.

“I really like your mate, Li. He’s smart. I’m glad that at least one of you has that attribute.” And with Harry’s addition, we’re back to step one.

“You know what, Harry? Fuck you!” Liam yells.

“Fuck me? What have I done? Last I checked, you were the one that insulted me for being gay, like you. And then you insulted my future mate, if I remember correctly.” His future mate? Not that I’m opposed, but we haven’t even discussed that.

“Your future mate?! You’re going to mate this omega you just met?” Zayn places his hand on Liam’s forearm, relaxing his mate instantly.

“I’m so sorry that my mate here is being so rude. I, for one, am incredibly happy for you. You two are so cute together! It reminds me of me and him when we first started dating.” Liam blushes a bit, probably ashamed.

“Thanks. I’m really glad I have Harry.” It’s probably the first time I’ve spoken all night, but Zayn is nice enough not to mention my silence. “I love him so much. I’ve known I’m gay for a while, but I’d never met anyone like me before him. I’m just so glad he felt the same about me as I did for him.”

Harry makes eye contact with me before setting his head back on my shoulder, melting into me. Liam watches closely, softening even more as he sees us actually interacting. Up until now, I realize, the only thing he knew about us is that we’re dating. No wonder he feels so protective. I’d feel the same if Niall showed up one day with some random guy on his arm.

We clean up dinner and then sit together on the couch. Zayn and I sit on the ends while our partners sit next to us.

“Do you guys wanna play a board game? My roommate has a bunch that he never uses,” I say, unable to handle the awkward silence any longer.

“Yeah, that sounds great! Do you live nearby?” Zayn responds.

“Yeah, right across the hall.” I laugh a bit.

“I’ll go with you then. Come on!”

We go over to my apartment and I head straight to the shelf of games Niall has. His mom gave them to us as a housewarming present, but Niall’s the only one who’s used them. He has a few friends who come over once in a while to play. I join every few times, but unless I’m absolutely bored out of my mind, I don’t love board games.

“Hey, Lou. What are you doing back… Who’s this?” Niall comes out, looking slightly attracted to Zayn. I roll my eyes and smirk at him.

“This is Zayn, Harry’s friend’s mate.” I see him sigh, but he pulls himself back together quickly. “We’re looking for a game to play.”

“Ooh. What about Risk?”

I roll my eyes again. “We don’t have four weeks, Ni. We need something quick.”

He takes his turn rolling his eyes, his smile never fading. “Fine. What about Scrabble?”

“Do I have to specify that we want a fun game?”

Zayn snorts from next to me. Niall folds his arms and glares playfully. “I find Scrabble fun.”

“Something most people find fun, dude. I don’t want to spell for a half hour only to devolve into an argument over whether or not a word counts as a word or not.” Zayn chuckles again.

“Alright, fine. How about Clue?”

Zayn jumps in. “I like the sound of that! Now, let’s get back before we have an actual murder on our case.”

“Um…” Niall says. “Can I come with you guys? I’m really bored over here.”

“Yeah, sure,” Zayn and I both say in sync. We look at each other and laugh a little before moving on and heading back to Harry’s apartment.

We walk in on Harry and Liam hugging. I feel my shoulders settle down as I watch Harry reconnect with his friend.

“We brought Clue!” Zayn interrupts the sweet moment. I would be bothered by it, but I trust him to understand his mate enough to know when to interrupt and when not to.

“Awesome, babe.” The two pull out of the hug and Harry walks over to me, slipping under my arm.

“I hope you guys don’t mind, Niall wanted to come hang out with us,” I say.

Harry sticks his nose in my neck for a moment, scenting me before he responds. “Why would we mind? Niall’s welcome here any time, babe.” He circles his arm around my waist and stands up straight, turning to Niall. “I hope you know that. You’re my friend, too, not just Louis’. I mean, you’re pretty much the reason we’re dating.”

Niall smiles. “Thanks.”

Liam, Zayn, Harry, and I sit on the couch while Niall sits in the armchair. Zayn sets down the game he carried over and I take the cover off. Niall pulls out the board and Zayn starts taking the smaller pieces out.

A half-hour later, we’ve barely gotten anywhere in the game. At some point, Harry brought out beers. None of us are drunk, but it’s obvious that the alcohol has taken the edge off and made our interactions easier.

“It was Miss Scarlet in the kitchen with the candlestick!” I shout. We’re barely even playing at this point. There’s no rolling the dice or moving pieces. We’re all just shouting out our guesses and proving each other wrong.

Niall shows me the candlestick card he showed me last time and I nod. He’s closer to drunk than the rest of us, having had three drinks and being a bit of a lightweight.

“How about Mrs. White in the living room with the gun?” Zayn asks.

“S’a revolver!” Niall drawls, holding up the card to the room. Everyone chuckles and he grins widely.

Harry gives an answer next. “It was Betty in the Billiard Room with a lead pipe.”

“Betty?” I ask.

He rolls his eyes, pushing his body into me. “White? Betty White?”

“Jesus,” Liam mutters under his breath. I give Harry a chuckle, now, knowing that’s what he wants. He shakes his head at me, smiling slightly. “I don’t have anything to prove that wrong.”

“Me neither,” Zayn says.

“I got nothing!” Niall throws his cards up in the air without a second thought, finalizing the fact that we’re done with the game.

“I don’t have anything either.” I kiss Harry on his temple before standing and walking over to Niall. “Come on, bud. I’m gonna bring you home and get you to bed, okay?”

Liam and Zayn take this as their chance to leave, too, standing up and starting to say goodbye to Harry.

I walk Niall back to our place and get him into his room, standing outside as he gets changed. I smile a bit as he thumps around. I’m sure we’ll be notified that our downstairs neighbor complained at some point, but I can’t be bothered to care right now.

It’s around 10 o’clock, so maybe they’re either too deep in sleep or still awake enough not to be bothered. Niall continues clumsily changing for the next few minutes before he finally opens the door to let me in again.

“Can you tuck me in?”

I nod. I take him by the elbow gently and lead him to his bed. He lays down and curls up a little bit. I brush his hair off of his forehead and lean down, kissing him on the cheek. “Goodnight, Ni. I’m gonna go over Harry’s for the night, okay? I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He hums, nodding.

I get back to Harry’s and Zayn and Liam have already left. He’s sat on the couch, looking half asleep already as I join him.

“Harry?” He turns to me. “Can we talk about one of the things you said earlier?”

“Yeah? What part?”

“Um… Well, you mentioned the fact that you consider me your future mate? And I was wondering if you meant it?”

“Oh.” I pale a bit as he has to think about it. Fuck. What if I messed up by asking? “I mean, yeah. I did. But do you want that? I know it won’t be that strong of a bond, but I still want it.”

“I do want that.” So bad. I hadn’t even realized how much I want it until now. I hadn’t really thought about it. But I want that bond with him and I want it a lot. "But does it bother you at all that it won't be like the bond with an alpha?"

"Well, actually..." He blushes a little. "I was looking into it and I found this article. It was about the mating between two omegas or alphas. And it explained that if both people marked the other, it would allow the bond to be a lot stronger than the ones we hear about between them."

I lean in and kiss him, cupping his face. I pull away a bit and start kissing around his face. I leave kisses on every inch of his skin I can, beginning to work on his neck once I’ve covered his face. Then I stand up, pulling him up with me.

"I want that so bad, baby," I tell him. I unbutton his shirt and pull it off, kissing the skin I’ve revealed. Then I pull his hands up, kissing the palms and his wrists delicately. “You’re so beautiful. So sweet and lovely. Such a perfect omega.”

He preens, rolling his head back and closing his eyes. I pull him into another kiss before kneeling down in front of him. I pull his pants down with his underwear and start kissing up his legs. I start at his ankles and then lead up to his inner knees where I pause for a moment.

I look up at him. He’s still staring at the ceiling, clenching his hands into fists. He has a raging hard-on that I’m ignoring and he seems to be trying to ignore it too.

I start kissing his thighs, licking and sucking at them a little bit. As I get closer to his crotch, I move around him, not touching the aching member.

I kiss all the way up his spine, returning to his neck. I kiss the back of it for a few minutes before going back to my knees. I lean in and lay a kiss on his hole, causing him to gasp. I lick into him and his body goes completely rigid. I push my tongue in and out before settling down a little, just running my tongue around his rim. He’s absolutely soaking wet. When I pull away, the slick is covering my chin and lips.

I add a finger in, pressing down on his prostate in a slow pattern. It takes only a few seconds for him to lose himself, cumming in thick stripes. I continue tongue-fucking him through his orgasm, pulling back when he whines from oversensitivity.

I stand up and move back around him, kissing him. He lazily inserts his tongue into my mouth, resting his weight on me.

“Let me get you off, now,” he mutters.

I don’t respond and he takes that as my approval. He gets on his knees in front of me, pulling my pants down a little. He stares up at me as he wraps his lips around my cock, making me moan out.

I rest my hands in his hair. He starts bobbing his head up and down and my eyes nearly roll back into my head. He uses his tongue to lick around me a little bit and uses his hands to play with my balls. I cry out as he sucks as hard as he can, cumming down his throat. I thrust in hard as I do, pulling out quickly and apologetically as he gags a little.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, Haz!” He shakes his head at me, swallowing.

“Don’t apologize. That was fine. I kind of liked it.” His voice is a bit grittier than usual as he speaks. He stands up and kisses me, pulling me towards the bedroom. “Come on, I’m tired.”

\-----

It’s been two months and we’ve decided we’re going to mate during our next heats. That should be in another week or so.

We’ve already moved in, sorting out the paperwork easily. Niall is still looking for a new roommate, so I’ve been chipping in a little to help him with rent until then. Harry and I are kind of hoping that he finds a roommate he can be more than friends with.

I’m at work right now, working through today so I can spend the weekend with Harry. He usually works the mornings on Saturdays, but he has that off this weekend.

“Hey, Lou?” I turn to the voice, ignoring the disgusted shudder that runs through me when my alpha coworker calls me that.

“Yes, Nick?”

“I was wondering if you could run a ticket for me? I’m not great at them and I know you’re always pretty quick at them.” There’s a look in his eyes that I really dislike as he finishes his question.

“Um, sure.”

“Awesome.” He hands me the paperwork and walks back to his cubicle, telling me he needs them back before the end of the day.

I decide to just finish it now, running the ticket quickly. Normally, I would take my time on these things, but I don’t really care right now. It’s not my job on the line. It’s Nick’s. And honestly, I wouldn’t mind at all if he lost his job. He’s creepy and a little bit of a dick.

So once I finish, I bring it right over to him.

Our fingers brush slightly, making me pull back quickly. He smirks up at me from his chair, causing me to cringe.

“You know, you smell really good, Louis.”

“Uh, thanks.” I just want to walk away, but when I try to turn, he grabs my wrist.

“You’re very pretty, Lou. It makes me wonder, why don’t you have an alpha?” This makes my blood boil. “If you wanted, I could be that for you…”

I rip my arm out of his grip, literally growling at him. “I have no interest in an alpha, you asshole. I have a lovely omega at home and no reason to want anything other than space from you. Please leave me alone or I’m going to report you to HR.”

I walk away, proud of myself for standing up for myself. I march back to my desk and sit, feeling a little woozy suddenly. The room feels slightly warm, too, but I ignore it.

Then I feel a little slick. Which shouldn’t be happening. I’m not turned on, so why would I… Oh. Fuck.

I stand up, walking to my bosses office and knocking frantically.

“Come in.”

I enter and tap my foot quickly. “I need to go home early. I’m sorry, there’s a family emergency.”

“Oh. Okay. I hope you’re okay.” I’m sure he knows what’s really going on, the scent is obvious, so I’m glad he ignores it.

I race out of the building, storming down to the garage where my car is parked.

\-----

Harry gets home from a lunch out with Liam an hour or so after I get home. I’m on our bed jacking off for what’s likely the millionth time since I got home. I have a single finger inside of me, only there to reach my prostate. Most omegas love the feeling of being filled, but I’m not a huge fan of it.

Harry must smell me from the living room because he’s already half undressed by the time he gets to our room. He tosses his pants to the side and dives onto the bed, kissing me quickly before jacking me off.

With less than a twist of his wrist, I’m already cumming. I arch my back and then collapse down, feeling eased by the scent of my omega.

“Louis, I’m going to ride you, okay? And I want us to mate when we cum.” I nod. “I’m going to bite you and you’re going to mate me, too. Okay? You can't forget that.”

I whine a little, nodding. I want that so bad. I want to be like an alpha for him. And him to be that for me.

I’m already hard again. And Harry is, too. He straddles me, kissing at my neck. “I’m gonna ride you now. Gonna ride you and then we’re gonna mate. We’re gonna be together forever.”

“Harry-” He slides onto me, moving up and down slowly. “I love you so much.”

My hands hover over his hips, resting my upper body against the headboard. He starts speeding up his thrusts, hunched over me. I can feel that we’re both getting close so I reach down, starting to jack him off.

“Oh, so, so close, Lou. So close.” I thrust my hips up and bite down on his neck, breaking the skin. He does the same and cums in my hand, leaning down and biting into my neck as well.

I cry out and run my hands up and down his back.

I feel his feelings surging through me. So much love and pleasure.

I kiss him, pulling him into me. I wish I could give him a knot, but I settle for what I am able to give him. All of my heart. I would do anything for him.

We lie down and cuddle, limbs tangled and noses bumping. I can feel my heat in the background of my body, but I ignore it for a moment. I’m sure Harry’s is coming soon. We’ll deal with it as it happens.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr. It's the same name as on here, Larrrystlinson. You can send me any prompts you have on there (or on here if you want to leave it as a comment). I also post links to every work I post, so if you want to know when I post, that's a good place to check, lol.


End file.
